Hitsuzen: Escape from the Inevitable
by MoonFyre12
Summary: sooo....yeah...this is going to be deleted.....why?coz of...uh....somethin.....anyway ill delete it....when i remember to delete it.
1. The news , The rant and The plot

_Hey people this is Moonfyre12. This is a collab fic with **Demonic Paranoia** or **Dom. **Anyway I **(We)** think its good enough. So if its isn't then I'm **(we're)** sorry. We didn't copy this from anyone so if it looks like your story, tell us and we'll read your story then change certain aspects. _

**_Disclaimer: We (Me and Paka), don't own Naruto_**

* * *

"DAMMIT!! Stupid Dad...Stupid World...Stupid Life!! FK !! I HATE THIS SOO MUCH!!" I screamed after hearing the news from my dad.

Oh hi people! I didn't see you guys there so let me just introduce myself. My name is Tenten Hateshi and I just turned 18. And just for the record, I'm not as cruel as I may seem. You see, today, I've just been arranged into a marriage by my baka for a father to the son of his best friend. Who, may I remind you, is king of a country really, really far away.

And of course, most princesses would be incredibly overjoyed to the thought of being married to a snobby, rich, bastard jerk. And you know what? All they care is him being rich and "handsome". Not even caring about the words "snobby", "bastard" and "jerk"!

The good thing is that I'm not like those girls.

Why? Because;

1) I like weapons and they like hair ties and accessories

2) I wear comfortable clothes like pants while they wear tight, frilly, prissy, namby-pamby dresses

3) I don't mind if I need to work or get dirty, but they just scream and whine like a banshee if they break a nail

4) I don't wear make-up when they wear tons and tons of it that if they peel it off and roll it into a ball, I bet they're gonna have a ball larger than their empty heads!

And most important of all...

5) I'd marry someone I love and cherish. Not like them who would marry anyone just because their rich

Anyway, I'm going really off topic so back to the problem. I don't even know this rich bastard! How the Hell do they expect me to marry someone I don't love! much less someone I don't even know!! Really, WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING, PLANNING _THIS_?!

So now to escape this fate, I have resolved to run away to another country very, very far away from here. Possibly to the sand. Anywhere just to escape.

* * *

A/N : _Soooo...How was it? I dunno. Was it nice? Probably.I s it worth a review? Tell us. **(Weird..It seems that the A/N consumed as much space than the chapter...)**_

_Review people! This is MoonFyre12 **and Dom **at your service (pssst. I kinda like this story, coz well, I dunno anyway) REVIEW! FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!! Or not.  
__**And remember, FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! For me anyway, I dont know about Moony if she likes them...**_

_Arigato!/Thank you!/Salamat!/Danke!(dude translating is hard...)/TnXSssss...  
__Ja!/Bye!/Paalam!/Sayonara!/Ciao!/Baboosh!/Ja Ne minna-san!/ **Now** **Shoo!  
**__00 okay that was really random..._

_REvIEW!_

_if not..._

_THANKS FOR READIN!! Bye people!_


	2. To run away , Suna Gakure and Hinata

A/n Hey people! This is Moonfyre12! I'm updating twice! I Tell You! TWICE!

Anyway I don't have any reviews yet so… PLEASE REVIEW! One or two would do…… and to make me update more send me alotta reviews and you'd get updates flowing in!

Disclaimer!!: Do You Think Kishimoto-san is 2 people trying to make an AU instead of making it a special?

And if you think he is then let me make it simpler.

Me.

Don't.

Own.

You get it now? Good.

* * *

"_Alright! You can do this!" _Tenten thought tying her cloak around her neck then slinging her bag over her shoulders.

"_Okay all my things are here… clothes? Check… .food for the journey? check…Hairties? Check……my weapons? Check…money? Check….. oh! And I almost forgot!"_ She walked towards her desk then picked up a golden locket and 2 Dragon Hairpins with precious jewels imbedded in them. _"Mom , I've made my decision. I will leave and find my destiny somewhere else…."_

As Tenten was about to close the door to her room she whispered. "This may be the last time I see this room. Arigatou for everything you've done for me."

**_In The castle gardens_**

In the middle of the night, Tenten was walking in the gardens of the castle, taking in everything she may never see ever again.

She went near the wall and begun to climb . She reached the other side without much trouble.

She look back at the castle, _Her _castle , one last time and ran.

"_Hahh…Hahh… Where am I?" _She took out a map from her bag and begun tracing from where she started. Right now she was inside a bar quite far from the castle.

"Lets see I started from Yamigakure and right now im in the village of Hana…."

Then her thoughts were interrupted by a drunken man trying to talk to her.

"_Hey miss would you like to come with me?" _he said this while swerving (is that a word?) his way towards her.

"UGH… GET AWAY FROM ME BASTARD!!" She shouted at him, kicking him in the….um….place…..

"_OW! YOU BITCH!!"_ He screamed rolling around on the floor_._

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE??" The owner shouted. "WHY IS MY BEST CUSTOMER ROLLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR?! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GET OUT!!"

Everyone scrambled out of the door , not wanting to be on the black list of the bar.

Unfortunately, in the commotion Tenten got stuck in the middle of the crowd , and tripped on the way out and fell unconscious.

"_What should we do with her?" one person asked the one beside him._

"_Take her to the castle, then we'll ask her who she is .And maybe , just maybe, we might be able to use her."_

"Huh?... What…..What happened?" Tenten said as she woke up.

"Apparently , You were trampled on by people , found by my brother and my sister and brought here." An unknown man said suddenly snapping Tenten out of her daze.

"What the…? Who the hell are you?" Tenten demanded.

"I am called Gaara, the Kazekage. Right now you are in my office." Gaara said in his monotone voice "and who are you and where did you come from?"

"Uhh….umm…._this is bad he's the kazekage.. If he finds out who I am he's sure to send me back…_I'm Tenten from the land of flowers….." She answered nervous he might recognize her.

"Oh…okay….You are of no further needed here. You may find my sister downstairs if you need something and you may bunk in her house as well. You are dismissed."

"A-arigatou, Kazekage-sama"

"Oh yes, you may call me Gaara. That name is too stuffy."(okay to clear things up 1. Gaara is ooc I know don't kill me 2. He doesn't like her like that 3. He's ooc anyway so why not make him have independent thought on Kazekage-sama?)

"Hai, Ga-ara"

**_Downstairs of the kazekage building_**

"Excuse me, are you Temari?" I asked a blonde with four pigtails

"Yes I am. What of it?" She asked

"The Kazekage said something about me bunking with you?"

"Ah, Yes. Your Tonton, right? I'm Temari."

"um…. I'm _Tenten _not Tonton… But its nice to meet you Temari-san."

"Aw Tenten cut the –san crap and just call me Temari!"

"Okay Temari. Whatever you say…"

"Anyway, lets go to my house now shall we?"

**_Temari's townhouse (apparently gaara had bought them houses so them wont have to live with each other)_**

"So, here's my house! Gaaras and Kankurous are right beside us"

"It's a nice house..."

"Isnt it? Commere and I'll show you inside."

"Nice House! I'll be staying here for now?"

"Yup! Until Gaara has sorted out some things. But you can stay as long as you want, I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks Tem! Can I call you that? Temari's a bit long….."

"Sure, whatever. Now ill show you the rest of the house….."

And ladidahdidahdidahdidah…………………….they continued that…………………

**_After a week_**

"Hey, Ten! Remember the time you said you needed a job?" Temari asked with excitement radiating from her.

"Yeah, why?" Tenten asked curious of what Temari was so fussed about.

"Well the Royal Family of Konohagakure is coming here to pick a few maids… soooo you might be interested…"

"I am. When is it, Tem?"

"Tomorrow, one o'clock at Gaara's office"

"Ill be there"

**_Next day 12:45_**

All the women interested in being a maid was already there , lined up in a straight line each with an assigned number. Tenten was number 10 (Obviously…..) .

By 12:57 all the females were ready for what was to come.

"Announcing the King of Konohagakure: Hyuga Hiashi-sama, followed by his daughters : Hyuga Hinata –Sama and Hyuga Hanabi-sama , and His highness' adopted son , Hyuga Nej-"

Before the announcer/scribe/Kankurou finish, the teenage maids, which make up ½ of the 100 applicants which make them 50, 49 of them to be exact squealed…

"_NEJI-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!",_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!",_

"_MAAAARRRYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!,_

_OR the worst one…………… _

"_I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"_

this at his face and begun trying to get near him and all he said was…

"Hn" and looked away

"_Arrogant , selfish, cocky cold-hearted jerk!" I_ screamed in my mind.

"_These girls/monsters are telling him to have their bodies and all he says is "hn?!"_

This continued until Hiashi-sama clapped his hands and said "That is enough! As you may know, we are here to find maids to bring fair maidens to konoha to have as maids. We have certain criteria to decide if you are worthy of being such.

The criteria:

1. **Must be between the age of 16 and 33.**

Now from one hundred it decreased to 90

**2. Must know how to clean cook or do menial work.**

This may shock some because they were applying to do maids work… from 90 to 50.

**3. Must be a _Virgin._**

Hiashi is so picky what would that have to do with menial work? Nevertheless from 50 to 20

**4. and must be willing to give bio information including the surname, clan name, special abilities and such.**

Now this question was unexpected, I mean why'd they ask that? So from 20 it became 19, can you guess who left? No shit.

"_Why is that girl leaving the line? Number 4 was just an extra, so why?" Neji thought to himself. "Interesting."_

"_There is absolutely no way I am going to tell my name just to get a job. No way!" Tenten thought while walking away from the line._

_So the "test" went on and they found what they were looking for and the ones chosen were kai sugiyama, 25, no bloodlin , sugiyama clan, not a fangirl._

_Kasukabe Saki , 17, no bloodline, kasukabe clan. Fangirl_

_OniTsubasa, 17 ,none, mafia:oni , fangirl leader_

_And more fangirls…………_

_It was done and the royalties were about to leave, until……_

"_What the…?" Tenten muttered under her breath._

"_Hinata-sama , look out!" Kankurou screamed_

Unfortunately, mostly everyone was outside preparing for their departure.

So only Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Hhinata and a useless soldier were inside.

"_Oh no its gonna hit me… goodbye mom, dad, Hana, Neji-nii-san, everyone…." _Hinata thought. Frozen on the spot waiting for it to hit…..

Until…..

It………….

Did…………………

NOT??

Hinata opened her eyes wondering if she was in heaven…..

Then she saw Tenten in front of her holding the kunai screaming "WHO THE HELL THREW THIS??"

Hinata was shocked.beyond.belief. Someone risked their life for her the so called useless princess. "A-anou…. e-excuse m-m-me b-but , w-who a-a-are y-you?"

"Oh me? Im Tenten! It's an honor to meet you Hinata-sama!"

"E-excuse m-me T-tenten-san b-ut, w-would y-you p-please c-come with m-mm-me?"

Before Tenten could answer Hinata had already pulled her outside, to her father.

"_Why is Hinata-sama with that strange girl?" guess who?_

"O-otou-sama _alright Hina you can do this!_ Otou-sama , I would like Tenten-san as my Lady-in-Waiting." Hinata said bravely without stuttering

Hiashi eyed Tenten and said. "Alright, Hinata. As long as she is okay with you."

"Arigatou, otou-sama." Hinata said. "Let's go now Tenten-san."

"Please Hinata-Sama , call me Tenten-chan instead of –san."

"A-as l-long a-as y-you c-call m-me Hinata-chan t-too…"

"Deal!"

_And here starts the journey of Tenten through the inevitable life in Konohagakure._

"_There is no coincidence in this world. Only Hitsuzen and the Inevitable"_

* * *

_MF/DM snack corner!_

_Mf: Hey peoples! I made the second chapter woot! Yay!_

_DM didn't help at all with this one……_

_**FYI: I helped with your grammar and spellng. Plus edited some stuff that needed it.**_

_Anyway people feel free to tell me some mistakes except for the apostrophe's and stuff I know I made those mistakes. Anyway please review no flames please. **Nevermind that Aho, I already fixed those little mistakes.** Flames are used to burn Neji's hair. Trust me it will happen. I'm not gonna update unless I get 5 reviews okay people that's for two chapters…..**Geez...Selfish much, Paka? I didn't know you thrived so much on reviews... Anyway, thanks for reading.**_

_R and R **and F**_


End file.
